riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivera Federation
The Rivera Federation Military is the main defense force of planet Rivera formed during the time of about 990,000,000BE. They were basically the most powerful army in the history of Space conflict until The Rise Of The Federation Strike 7 Came Into Power On December 20th, 2163, And later over powered everything In the Universe Of Hora. They seemed to be unstoppable until the War was brought upon Earth and was later backfired to Rivera which lead to a complete Earth Invasion Of Rivera during the early 2200's they were forced to pull underground in 2289 In order to escape Earth's firey rage and later became an army of Zombies that still have the abilities that they still have had during their invasion Of Earth in 2164. Founding War On Sectors Agile War Was the first Riverian Civil War between the Rivera Federation and the Rivera Rouge Forces. The Rivera Federation Launched an Amphibious Invasion of the Hottoro, the Newly Colony that was founded by The Second Military Branch of Rivera 2 Months After the Events Of The Rain Wars A.K.A The War Of The Rain. The Colony fell in about a number of days after bloody conflict between the two Military War Machines sending the Rouges armies retreating back into Jeromoria by crossing the Sea of Uroa that was North of their Position. Some retreated across the Rapping River and into Podosidonoius a continent that was considered to be neutral of the whole war, Not anymore. Podosidonoius was now going to be a victim of war as well when the Rivera Federation Invaded in an attempt to over power the Remaining Rouges in that continent like they did in their colony of Hottoro. War Of 1211 The Rivera Federation however has a huge bitter rivalry with another military branch of Planet Rivera. The enemy army of there's is known as the Rivera Rouge Forces or R.R.F for short. Every season or century Civil war has always broke out on Rivera between the Rouge and Federation forces to determine which army was more powerful. However during World War 2 The Rouges was so occupied focusing on conquering Europodia down on Earth in the year 1939 that they were getting creamed by the Rivera Federation Forces on Planet Rivera. Despite all of the heavy fighting between the Rivera Federation and Rouges both side can never destroy one another. The Riverian Civil war was considered a Draw t o Earth Scientist who discovered it's history in the year 2170. Despite a draw in the early years in 1211 the Rivera Federation broke down the Aura barriers between the Beltlogger Sector and Jeromoria and began a massive Invasion of the Rouge land, they managed to push the Rouges all the way to their capital of Replodover. However the Rivera Federation was starting to lose too much steam as high command ordered them to finish off the Rouges so that they would be the only Military branch on Rivera. The Attack back fires during the Siege of Hill Fax Town when the Rivera Federation was stalled and forced to retreat due to tremendous loses. The victory at Hill Fax Town not only re lifted the spirits of the Rivera Rouge Forces, but also brought an end to the Rivera Federation's only chance of ever advancing farther into Jeromoria. despite their capital being conquered by the R.F the Rouges reformed and counter attacked, breaking through the Rivera Federation lines and retaking Ferinscoria city. The Rivera Federation ended up being pushed back towards the The Beltlogger Sector Boarder City of HailStone. The Rouges seized HailStone and used the link surprising the Rivera Federation forces On Earth on the Island of Gunghollow After receiving victory at Gunghollow the Rouges warped to the Europodian Country of Itoroa and occupied it as well in a matter of months despite it being very well defended. After Itoroa The Rouges marched North Into Harrison where the Country was quickly over run and Conquered this led to the end Of the War of 1211. After 2 more years of Civil War the Rouges conquered the country of Harrison and the Rivera Federation used the Link to flee back to Rivera. Rise Of The Federation Strike 7 The Rivera Federation Clone Generation Was An Era that began Into Power during the Early crash of 2159, The Earth Continents Of Europodia, (Europe) Hallwoeia, (Okinawa) and Gunghollow (Mombasa) have mysteriously vanished in the blink of an eye off the face of the planet, and have return to their true planet of Rivera, along with the Forms Of Europodia, Hallwoeia, Gunghollow Williams, and Shadow Hord. Due to a spread of the Darkness that was completely corrupted by the Ghost Of Hitler, Highland Rivera for the first time in the history since his manufacturing had turned against his own kind along with his forms and War Partners, forcing them to fulfill A New Era, The Age Of The Federation Strike 7 was about to begin. Withing the Weeks The Europodia Forms of 23 later grew into An Entire An army Due to Propaganda that Highland was spreading through out Europodia and Hallwoeia. Finally On January 28th, 2160 The Ghost Of Hitler has completely Overcome Highland Rivera and he later became known as Dictator Highland. Within Months Europodia, and Hallwoeia, and Gunghollow was unleashed all over Rivera starting with Jeromoria. After Jeromoria was Occupied the Rest Of the Continents Of Rivera had fallen within Mere Months giving the Newly Developed Federation Strike 7 A Straight shot Into Space. The Rivera Federation War Collapse Of The Federation Strike 7 The Encore War The Hail War Final War